User talk:RoyallyBella/Archive 19
Hello :) I created an Admin Forum for all admins to edit :)! With the topic; theme discussion, left to discuss, I created a forum for only admins to put in their inputs :) Please check it out! ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 03:40, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Britt. Long time no talk... Merry X-Mas... almost 2014... nothing to do... bored. JanaLoveFlora (talk) 07:44, December 27, 2013 (UTC) U too =) I forgot almost everything how to edit... JanaLoveFlora (talk) 09:23, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good with some days-off before exams... I'm enjoy the last days of my life =]]! JK! A cold wind of Autumn 09:28, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Haha, my laziness has already killed both me and my Physics exam :v! A cold wind of Autumn 09:32, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Eh? Why 38? A cold wind of Autumn 09:37, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, we're confirmed to have time to celebrate Valentine's Day, means our schools won't start in Feb 3 :v! A cold wind of Autumn 09:42, December 27, 2013 (UTC) =]]! IC! A cold wind of Autumn 09:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, hey Brit :) How are you? La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 03:58, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Same here =.= I went on a really tiring trip yesterday, And woke up at 6 in the morning... La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 04:02, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I go to bed at 12 am/1am these days... So I wake up at 9, usually :P La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 04:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC) It's because It's holidays :P And I can go bed late on thursdays,fridays on school terms...La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 04:54, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Anyways, Whatcha doin? La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 06:07, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you unlock Season 6 Episode 6? Because I have to edit it. Please!!!!!! Thanks!!!!! SirenixWinxClub (talk) 13:42, December 28, 2013 (UTC)SirenixWinxClub Uhm, sorry to disturb you but.........can I ask you one thing? How did you do this? Please answer...Thanks!!!!! SirenixWinxClub (talk) 06:00, December 29, 2013 (UTC)SirenixWinxClub Hi Brit. A cold wind of Autumn 06:45, December 29, 2013 (UTC) A bit busy. Studying for the exams in the next 2 days... Wish me luck. How about you? A cold wind of Autumn 06:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :P! And IC... Pretty interesting :)! A cold wind of Autumn 07:10, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, for days-off or normal days, I miss nothing. A cold wind of Autumn 07:18, December 29, 2013 (UTC) He's frozen at the capital city now =]] and gets stuck at exams, but I'm sure he'll do well. He's a lucky stuff like a clover :3! A cold wind of Autumn 07:26, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll send your words to him ^^. Well, we're prefect for each other in fighting =]]! A cold wind of Autumn 07:31, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat's back :) YAY! Okie :P La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 09:12, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, that page/blog you send to me is too complicated to me.Can you make a signature for me, just like yours? Please!!!Thanks!!! SirenixWinxClub (talk) 09:27, December 29, 2013 (UTC)SirenixWinxClub Hi Brit :) La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 05:18, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I think your signature tutorial is awesome :) La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 05:21, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :P Anyways, have you deleted all your pages on the fanon wiki? La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 05:27, December 30, 2013 (UTC) IC :) I'm also starting a new fan-fic.La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 05:42, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I learned how to add/remove emoticons to chat :DLa magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 07:24, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Which account? I recently made a new account. My user name is iamprincessnina! I will follow you back through that :) ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 01:42, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I followed you back, you just have to accept my request :) And Thank you :)☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 01:52, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Yup :) La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 03:00, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brittney! Happy 2014 ;)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:38, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year n Happy 13's Brit! Hope u enjoy 2014!! 03:46, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, Britteny. Happy New Year :v! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:47, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year, Britteny:) La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 04:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you ^.^ -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 04:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Brit. New Year :)! IDK, but the heaps of news for today brighten my day up! A cold wind of Autumn 04:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :)! A cold wind of Autumn 04:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Cheer up :)! A cold wind of Autumn 04:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) True. Suddenly, my sis is watching to Winx Club in Vietnamese dub, and it reminds me how horrible dubbing work in Vietnam is... As well as how they recently re-dubbed the movie Frozen of Disney... Such a big shame... My country needs to train a lot before dubbing anything, that ruins everything with their improfession... Btw, what do you think about Mythix and the news that Selina is an old jealous friend of Bloom from the time of Gardenia? A cold wind of Autumn 04:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :D Anyways, How are you? La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 04:47, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, they just have 2 persons. One voices the girls' (all girls) and one for boys... End... The voices sound really horrible! And well, there's a Vietnamese re-dubbed trailer of Frozen but I don't think I'll link you, since I don't want to make you deaf in the very first day of New Year... Well, it came out last night... just lucky that I woke up earlier than you -- or maybe I wasn't occupied? A cold wind of Autumn 04:51, January 1, 2014 (UTC) IKR? At least the voice casts of re-dubbing for Frozen is different... They have various VAs to voice for various characters. But the point is, emotionless voices... It's much more worse that Nick dub of Winx =.=! At least Molly and the fellow cast stills show emotions... A cold wind of Autumn 04:54, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Yuck! A cold wind of Autumn 04:58, January 1, 2014 (UTC) IDK, to be honest... Looking pretty... but well, hard to say when your interests are all gone away. A cold wind of Autumn 05:15, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :)! A cold wind of Autumn 05:38, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :3! How are you, anyways? ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear so ^^. Well, I am shame and mad at myself :(... ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 14:25, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh thanks alot! Same to you! - 02:02, January 3, 2014 (UTC) IDK... I just can say that whenever I feel better. A cold wind of Autumn 10:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. It'll be less torturing when seeing Nickbow =]]... yet still since my sis keeps playing that horrible Vietnamese dub DVD =]]! A cold wind of Autumn 10:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) =]]! Yep... I even can do better than them :v! A cold wind of Autumn 10:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) =]]! Sadly I can't continue that thanks to my health :P! And guess what, I had received 2 surprised this morning :v... First, I didn't even know tomorrow I had a coding exam =]], and second, I lost my voice and the speaking ability after the fever last night =]]! How are you today :3? A cold wind of Autumn 11:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :D! At least I had great time with some goodie goodie classmates of mine this morning... Just hope they don't get me wrong because I don't answer or enjoy their talk tomorrow... A cold wind of Autumn 11:07, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Can you help on the Bloomix outfit thingy @@? A cold wind of Autumn 11:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) What happened? A cold wind of Autumn 05:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Wow! So what are you waiting for? Proving him what can you act and make his day worse like in hell! The best way to do is just ignore that jerk and come comfort Atelda instead... I guess water is into his brain a bit too much... A cold wind of Autumn 06:01, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear so. Well, I'm basically okay. I somehow managed to get B- in the coding exam... And no =.=. That stupid thing hasn't come back yet. I somehow can speak how, but my voice became frog-sounded male voice, and I'd prefer shutting up instead of saying anything with this kind of voice =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 06:05, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks... In here we considered the marks a bit different :3... So... B - can be considered as B (passed) or C (re-do the exam/half way failed) depends on various things, one of them is attitude... Phew, I hope I don't fail :/... A cold wind of Autumn 06:11, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Yep! But somehow it's good for such an idiot like me ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 06:16, January 4, 2014 (UTC) =]]! Now that makes me interested in :v... Wondering normally between girls and boys, who is much more powerful :D? A cold wind of Autumn 06:21, January 4, 2014 (UTC) LOL! I meant real-life argument... Well, not all the girls are smart. Some smart ones have soft hearts... :P... A cold wind of Autumn 06:25, January 4, 2014 (UTC) It's hard to figure out tho', but that's why it's interesting to me :v! Well, when we were friends/close friends, whenever my bf and I had arguments, I always won... and now when we're in a relationship, he always wins =.=! I have no idea what happened -.-! A cold wind of Autumn 06:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) =]]! I obviously never be so :v... yet IDK why he overpowers me that easily =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 06:43, January 4, 2014 (UTC) It's not a big deal to me, except towards my friends and his, they consider that action as I love him pretty much -.-! So how's yours :3? A cold wind of Autumn 06:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :D! A cold wind of Autumn 08:16, January 4, 2014 (UTC) February 3? That's late! Do you know why your school starts so late? My school starts January 3. Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 19:53, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Brit. I've been pretty good. Finishing some homework and getting back my voice... and some minor things. How 'bout you? A cold wind of Autumn 06:29, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear so. House of Anubis? What's it? Btw, have you seen the concept arts of the selkies and Sirenix? A cold wind of Autumn 06:35, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Sound good. Yet I'm not really into mysterious-contented shows :3... IKR? What on Earth did they think? A cold wind of Autumn 06:41, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for telling. Maybe, well, in that case we'd better come and help by using hammers... A cold wind of Autumn 06:47, January 8, 2014 (UTC) =]]! That remains me to the tradition we always do in the special days at the pagodas :3! A cold wind of Autumn 06:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Everyone has to move on, as a progress on growing up. But oh well, this speed is faster, thanks to Nickbow... Maybe it's sad because we know too much and can't accept the lame changes Nickbow provide... A cold wind of Autumn 06:56, January 8, 2014 (UTC)